


Hands

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [11]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20994290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Tequila loves his partners' hands.





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts).

> Prompt today was unsurprisingly "hands"

Tequila loves Ginger's hands. They're petite and delicate, capable of the most precise of caresses.

But they can also be deadly and Jason has lost count of how many times she has bested him on the training mat. Just like the rest of her, her hold is deceptively strong and underestimating her only leads to a world of pain.

It's why he's always humbled when she lets him take her hand in his, when she shivers with contentment when he carefully brushes the pad of his thumb against the inside of her wrist.

Not that he should be surprised. Ginger knows her worth. And if she is not fragile, she is definitely uniquely precious.

And even if they couldn't be more different, Tequila loves Whiskey's just as much.

They're more calloused than Ginger, bigger and warmer. When he grabs at the back of Tequila's neck or cups his cheek, the contact is always somewhat rough. But Tequila melts into it just like he does whenever Ginger touches him.

Because even if no one would accuse Whiskey of being anything close to delicate, there's still something inherently gentle when he reaches for his lover, something hesitant, as if he's afraid a wrong move will make them leave.

But even if Tequila isn't quite as strong of character as Ginger, he's no dainty thing and it would take much more than that to break.

And to be honest, he's never felt quite as safe as when Whiskey holds his hand.

In fact, there is only one thing he likes more than holding hands with him.

It's whenever the three of them are together, lazing about, and both Ginger and Whiskey let him play with their hands, brushing senseless shapes into their palms with his fingertips and linking their fingers together.

In those simple moments, he knows for a fact that no matter what happens, they simply fit, as easy as their fingers interlock together.


End file.
